


The Right Words

by CuriousDinosaur



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDinosaur/pseuds/CuriousDinosaur





	The Right Words

Larry’s tongue flicked slowly against the slender neck of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. A low and impatient moan would come from Ahk when Larry would purposely lap against a dark bruise, against the many love marks he had left on Ahk’s skin. He loved seeing them there, loved marking Ahk. He knew they would be gone, healed by the time Ahk came to life the next night and wanted to leave the pleasure and pain in Ahk’s memory.

He hadn’t wanted to be rough with Ahk at first, who was so beautiful that Larry was almost afraid to touch him… But Ahk had wanted it rough, fuck, he had begged for it. 

So Larry was being rough. Ahk’s hands were tied tightly together, Larry’s silver tie wrapped and knotted around Ahk’s wrists. His blue tie gagged Ahk, tied behind his head. Larry kissed Ahk’s neck and lifted his head, smirking as he took in the sight of Ahk.

Ahkmenrah’s chest was rising and falling fast and Ahk was breathing deeply through his nose. Larry loved the color that was against Ahk’s cheek, his lips were dark and wet, black pupils blown out with lust. 

Against his toned chest and stomach were the remnants of Ahkmenrah’s first orgasm. 

Larry had stroked Ahk’s cock slowly, biting and sucking his neck and chest as he did so, his thumb rubbing over the wet slit occasionally. Ahk had tried to be quiet, to Larry’s amusement. But Ahk’s composure slipped quickly as Larry’s stroking increased in speed. Ahk’s cock had leaked pre-come onto Larry’s hand. Every time Larry thought he was close to making Ahk come, he would look into the half-lidded and almost unfocused green eyes,  and Ahk’s eyes would lock onto his and he would suddenly have a look of determination, as if to say,  _“Make me”._

And Larry did. He whispered filthy, erotic things in Ahk’s ear, things that Larry would blush at later when Ahk would grin and remind him. His hand stroked Ahkmen’s cock faster, squeezing hard around the red and sensitive head that continued to leak. An unbearable, pleasurable heat surrounded Larry and Ahk and Larry was lost in it. His own cock, painfully hard and untouched, twitched each time Ahk moaned. 

“You’re gonna come, Ahk. I’ll let you come… I’ll make you come.” Larry breathed against Ahk’s ear, his heart pounding.

Ahk’s head suddenly fell back against the bed, his hips jerking upward, cock twitching in Larry’s shaking hand. The Pharaoh had practically screamed as come spurted onto his stomach, but the tie in his mouth had muffled the loudest of his noises. 

Ahk’s whole body shuddered as Larry’s hand slowed. Ahk lifted his head, breathing hard. 

Larry didn’t know what drove him to do it, but he suddenly began to stroke Ahk’s cock fast once more. Ahk moaned, struggling to sit up, but he fell back down against the bed, his body shuddering and twitching. Rough moans tore through the Pharaoh’s throat as Larry stroked him. Larry let out a breath of laughter, feeling desire course through his body. He hadn’t realized until now, but he absolutely loved being rough with Ahk. Seeing him become so undone was the most erotic sight to Larry. 

Larry stroked Ahk fast for another minute, before squeezing his cock hard and letting go. Larry knew that Ahk was oversensitive and needed a moment to calm down. He took a few minutes to kiss and lick the marks he had previously made, watching closely as Ahk gained control of his breathing, still shivering.

Ahkmenrah was aroused again, either from Larry’s hands or mouth, the man did not know. Larry’s own cock needed attention, but he wanted to savor this night, as he did every intimate night he spent with the Pharaoh.

Larry moved to sit on his knees, and carefully flipped Ahk over, the Pharaoh’s knees and forearms (with hands still tied) against the bed. Ahk had seemed to recover from his intense orgasm and now let out a soft moan of approval as they positioned themselves. 

Larry kissed Ahk’s back, his hands stroking the Pharaoh’s slender hips. He was going to be rough, yes, but he couldn’t resist worshiping Ahk’s body, kissing the beautiful skin, tongue gently tracing a trail lower and lower…

Larry knew that what he was about to do next was something that Ahk was always shy about, but absolutely  _loved_.

Larry gently kissed the cleft of Ahk’s arse, before lowering his body down, with Ahk’s body joining his. 

His palms cover Ahk’s bottom almost completely, and Larry suddenly wants to be gentle. He massages Ahk, the muscle there. Ahk lets out a sigh, and Larry knows it is alright to keep going. His thumbs spread Ahkmen’s cheeks, and Larry can now see Ahk’s hole in the dim light of the room.

Ahk makes a soft noise, and Larry can feel his body quivering in anticipation, the Pharaoh’s skin hot under his hands. Larry brings his face close, his warm breath causing Ahk’s hips to twitch. 

Larry takes a quick breath before his tongue darts out suddenly, swiping quickly over Ahk’s hole. Larry can feel Ahk shiver as he laps slowly there. Ahk’s body relaxes after a few minutes. Larry increases the pressure of his tongue, drawing a moan from Ahk. Larry stops for a moment, smirking like a wolf when Ahk lets out a low whine, wanting Larry to continue. Larry happily does, his tongue pressing harder, circling the sensitive rim. 

This goes on for the next few minutes, making both men aroused. Larry’s hand grip Ahk’s hips tighter, his breath coming out in hot gasps as he rims Ahk. Larry groans deep in his chest, his cock stiff and twitching as he continues to make Ahk moan and squirm against the bed. 

Larry brings his mouth away, pressing a finger against Ahk’s hole, rubbing against it. Larry is panting as he watches Ahk moan and shake. Ahk turns the best he can to look at Larry, and Larry can barely stand the extremely hot sight of Ahk tied up, gagged, cock hard and leaking, wet and open and fucking ready for Larry to fuck him.

“You want my tongue? Want me to stretch that pretty little hole of yours some more?” Larry growls, gripping Ahk’s hips.

Ahk’s eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly.

“You want me to fuck you?” Larry whispers roughly, suddenly rocking his hips against Ahk’s ass, his erect cock brushing against the bare skin.

“Mmf!” Is all Ahk can manage, his forehead falling to rest against the bed briefly, before lifting his head up and nodding at Larry. Larry moans as Ahk suddenly brings himself back to rub against Larry's cock. Larry can see Ahk smirk, even while he is gagged, and lets out a breath of laughter. 

_Smack!_

Ahk gasps around the tie in his mouth. Larry runs his short nails over the mark his hand has made on Ahk’s ass, smirking as Ahkmenrah lets out a loud moan. Ahk loves this kind of pain, and Larry knows it. 

Larry practically jumps off the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he had set of the bedside table earlier, as well as a condom. He tosses the condom close by on the bed and settles back behind Ahk. 

He goes as slowly as he can to prepare Ahk, coating his fingers liberally with the lubrication. Larry distracts Ahk, his left hand reaching around to lightly grasp his hardened cock. He strokes quickly, the palms and fingers of his hand barely touching the heated skin and it drives Ahk crazy, moans and needy noises spilling from the Pharaoh’s lips. Larry’s fingers work carefully to press into Ahk, just one for the first couple of minutes. Larry then adds a second, making scissoring motions with his fingers while he grips Ahk’s cock tighter in his hand, stroking slightly harder. Larry pants against his back, the ache in his cock almost unbearable. 

Ahk clenches around Larry’s fingers and he is almost sobbing by the time Larry pulls them out of Ahk. 

“Fuck, look at you.” Larry whispers, his eyes all over Ahk.

Ahk is wet and open, ready for Larry. Larry grabs the condom, hands trembling, his breath shuddering as he opens and removes the rubber from it’s wrapper. Larry is quick but careful to place it over the tip of his cock, rolling it down to cover himself quickly.

Larry takes a moment to calm himself, to kiss Ahk’s back, tasting the sweat there. He feels like he would come just from entering Ahkmenrah. 

At last he presses the head against Ahk’s hole, both men moaning as Larry’s cock sinks into Ahk so easily. 

“fuck fuck fuck  _fuck_ …” Larry hisses, panting against Ahk’s back. 

He has to hold them both still, keep them both from falling over the edge. Ahk makes a keening noise, panting. Larry smirks.

“It’s okay baby…” Larry whispers. “I’m going to fuck you…”

Ahk moans loudly as Larry suddenly pulls back, and almost all the way out, before slamming back into Ahk.

_“Hard.”_

Larry cannot hold back anymore. His hips thrust rapidly, and he is pounding into Ahk, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of the tight heat. Both men are moaning, lost in the amazing sensation of Larry filling Ahk with his hard cock, and Ahk clenching hard and tight around Larry. 

They are hot, their hearts racing in desperation, the pleasure in their bodies fighting with the pain in their hearts, wanting this, this moment of their love to last forever as they are joined together.

Larry rocks hard against Ahk, and he moans and hisses. Ahk suddenly cries out, as Larry has hit the spot within him that nearly sends Ahk over the edge. It feels so good, too good, and Larry’s hips stutter as he forces himself to slow down to a shallow thrust. Ahk sobs, trying to rock back against Larry. He lets out a whine when Larry pulls out completely.

In a second Larry flips Ahk onto his back, his hands coming under Ahk’s knees to lift them up. Larry takes in the sight of Ahk, shuddering as he pushes his cock back into Ahk’s ass slowly. The Pharaoh’s eyes are glazed over in pleasure, his cock is hard against his belly, leaking onto it. 

A jolt of arousal shoots through Larry and he resumes fucking Ahk, thrusting fast and hard. It seems that the only sounds that Ahkmenrah is capable of making now are wrecked groans and whimpers. Larry feels like he has lost control of his body, he is thrusting into Ahk so hard and fast, he is surprised he hasn’t come.

He doesn’t want to. Larry had no idea he could be like this, so dominating, keeping his partner on edge, keeping himself on edge. Larry’s mind is clouded in pleasure, the words  _“Fuck, Tight, Good”_  flitting through it over and over.

Larry brings his face close to Ahk’s, rocking his hips hard, causing Ahk to gasp.

“So tight. You’re so hot,  _fuck_ , Ahk. I wanna come, I wanna make you come all over yourself again.” Larry pants.

“I want to fuck you all night. I want to make you feel good all night.” Larry pants, groaning as Ahk clenches around his cock. 

Larry brings a shaking hand up to hook a finger under the blue tie, which is wet and warm, and pulls it down and away from Ahk’s mouth.

“What do you think, Ahk? You want me to fuck you all night?” Larry whispers roughly.

Brilliant green eyes lock onto Larry’s blue, and Ahk bites his lip, before whispering in a perfectly elegant and even tone,

“Fuck me,  _daddy_.”

Larry’s lips covers Ahk’s as they kiss each other roughly, moaning into each other’s mouths as Larry pounds Ahk into the mattress. It’s too much, and Ahk knew how and what to say to make Larry need and want to come. Larry pulled his lips away from Ahk’s, his hand wrapping around the Pharaoh’s cock.

“Larry,  _Larry_ -” Ahk groans, and suddenly his hips are jerking up as Ahk silently screams, come spurting from his twitching cock, spilling onto Larry’s hand. 

“Oh  _fuck_!” Larry shouts, coming seconds later, slamming his cock deep into Ahk as his whole body shudders, and he is gasping for breath. 

Waves of pleasure crash over the both of them, causing Ahk to whimper as Larry’s cock twitches inside of him. Larry falls forward slowly, bringing their faces close, panting softly against each other’s lips. Larry brings his left hand up to hold the side of Ahk’s face gently, his thumb stroking a small tear from his cheek. 

“Hey. Ahk, look at me… Look at me honey, that’s it.” Larry whispers, kissing Ahk’s lips softly.

“You okay?” Larry asks him, smiling when Ahk nods. 

Larry is slow and careful to slip his softening cock out of Ahk, standing on shaking legs to pull the used condom off and toss it into the waste basket near his dresser. He comes back to the bed, leaning towards Ahk and unties his hands and wrists. 

Larry knows that they need a shower, that the sheets need washed. But more importantly, Ahk needs to be held in his arms, and that’s what Larry does.

They kiss each other softly, smiling against each other’s lips. Ahk rests his head against Larry’s chest, hearing and feeling the man’s heart which has finally slowed down to a steady beat. 

Larry clears his throat.

“So. Was that rough enough for you?” Larry asks Ahk, who grins.

Ahk doesn’t reply, but reaches down to pick up the silver tie. His thumb strokes over the soft silk, a smirk on his face as he reaches up to drape it over the back of Larry’s neck. Larry laughs as Ahk suddenly pulls on each end, pulling Larry’s head down, and bringing their lips only a breath away from each other’s.

“Yes it was. Next time I shall be the one to make you beg, to make you want  _me_.” Ahk whispered, brushing his lips against Larry’s, who smiles.

“I always do.”


End file.
